Diary of a Riverclan Cat
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Reposted.. Mousekit was just a normal cat until... There was a prophecy... About her!
1. Prologue

Diary of a RiverClan Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Warriors: The New Prophecy or Warriors. Any names mentioned are of my own imagination except for Dawnflower.

I got this idea from reading a whole bunch of stories about the lives and adventures of ThunderClan cats. Yes, I know that is the main Clan, but still, the other clans need some attention too. This story is based in the future of the Warriors: The New Prophecy and almost all the cats we know are dead from battles and old age.

WARNING: Contains spoilers for Warriors: The New Prophecy in various books.

RiverClan

Leader: Redstar – Large, red-brown tom with golden eyes

Deputy: Foxpelt – Smallish, ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Longclaw – Black and white tom

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Willowlegs – White she-cat with long legs

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Horsefoot – Dark silver tom with large, hoof-like paws

Eaglefeather – Sand-brown tom with amber eyes

Mosseye – Silver-blue she-cat with moss colored eyes

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Wildstorm – Dark silver tipped tabby tom with golden eyes (and some flecks of black and platinum fur)

Tigerheart – Black tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw – Black tom with a white belly and paws

Snakepaw – Orange tabby tom with unusually long canines

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Mistfur – Light calico lightly tipped with white, has beautiful blue eyes

Sparrowflight – Pale tabby with black and white flecks

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Dawnflower – Pale grey she-cat

Lilyflower – Long haired white she-cat with orange patches

Snowpelt – Irregular albino tom, becoming blind

Prologue

Inside her, Mistfur could feel her kits moving around. She was thinking that there was going to be three, but she also knew that you could never really tell will kits. She remembered when she was just a kit, hearing her mom, Dawnflower, talking to the other mothers about how she thought she was going to have a nursery full of kits the way they were moving, and she only ended having two, one that had a birth defect and died right away.

While she was remembering this piece of her past, the other queen, Sparrowflight walked up to her and gave her a few quick rasps over her ears.

"Mistfur, you should be talking it easy." Sparrowflight meowed playfully "You know how close you are to your first kitting."

"I know, I was arranging my nest, and plus, isn't it me with the exploding belly?"

Sparrowflight gave a quick laugh before becoming serious again, "You know I'm right though?"

"Yes, your right." She purred "Its just I thought that I could use the exercise."

"You could, but that's what apprentices are for." Sparrowflight came over to Mistfur and licked her belly.

"Besides, you seem to be seconds away, you should stay lying down."

"Yes mother" Mistfur said jokingly.

Sparrowflight gave a purr of amusement and left to go and check up on her own kits.

Just as Mistfur was getting settled in her nest – Wildstorm – her mate came through the entrance of the nursery, he came up to her and started to clean her with long-powerful strokes of his tongue.

"How are you doing, my beautiful queen?" Wildstorm asked with a questioning mew.

"Fine, just fine other then my stomach feels like its going to drop through the ground." Mistfur cheekily replied.

Wildstorm's golden eyes were sparklingmischievously for a split second, before they were overrun with concern.

"Still, I want you to be resting, I don't you to be out of the nursery when you start kitting." He softly mewed with a mix of concern and pride in his voice.

"Yes Wildstorm, you're starting to sound just like Sparrowflight!!!" She let out a yowl of laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wildstorm asked.

"She was also going on about how I should be lying down and stuff like that." She remarked.

"Well then, you should listen to both of us." He replied in a know-it-all voice.

"Ok then, if that's the way you feel go and fetch me some fresh-kill!!" Mistfur taunted him.

"Fine, be that way." He meowed over his shoulder.

Just as the tip of his tail disappeared behind the wall joining Mistfur's and Sparrowflight's nests, the movement in her belly started to get stronger and more frequent.

"Uh, Sparrowflight….. Can you come here?" she let out a hiss of pain. "I think I'm ready!"

"For what…." She stoped as she rounded the wall. "Mistfur!!! You're kitting!!" she yowled to call Wildstorm.

"Wildstorm!!! Mistfur's kitting!!"

Not even a minute later, Wildstorm flew into Mistfur's nest, panthing heavily and partially wet and a water vole hanging out of his mouth.After he droped the vole my Mistfur, him and Sparrowflight both said

"See, I told you to stay lying down!"

"Ha." Mistfur purred, her face contorted in pain. " I told you that you sounded exactly like Sparrowflight!" 

Sparrowflight gave a quick glance at Wildstorm, who was starring desperately at his mate, then back at Mistfur.

"What's that about?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, when I'm not under so much pain. It feels like StarClan them selves are making my stomach explode." Mistfur replied, her voice thick with pain.

"Oh, right, we need Longclaw, I'll be right back." Wildstorm left without another word.

"Yes, that will be good. Now, I'll just massage her belly, it may make it easier on her" Sparrowflight meowed partly to herself, partly to Mistfur.

When she started massaging Mistfur's stomach, she could feel the kits. She thought that she counted three, maybe Mistfur will be right.

"Ah that feels good Sparrowflight." Mistfur let out a sigh of relievement mixed with pain.

Wildstorm came charging in with Longclaw and Dawnflower.

"Has she had any yet?" He asked while looking around frantically.

"No, but Lonclaw, I hope it was ok for me to massage her belly, that's what I've been doing and she seems to like it." Sparroeflight meowed.

"Yes" Longclaw stated "It was the right thing to do. It helps to ease the pain and helps the kits come out."

"Then what's the difference if you do it or if Sparrowflight does it?" Wildstorm asked in a frenzy.

"The only thing that I can do is give her some herbs for the pain when she's done." Longclaw answered curtly. "And I understand that you are anxious, but you need to control yourself so that when your kits are born, so you don't scare them to death!" he added jokingly.

"Your right." Wildstorm mumbled, and then he went up to his mate and started to calm her down by licking her face and neck.

"You'll be fine…" He mumbled to Mistfur.All she could do now was mumble uncomprenecivly.

A few minutes later her first kit was born, and Wildstorm was ecstatic. He started to lick it vigorously to get the birth fluids off it.

"How lucky are you, Mistfur. It's a boy!!" Sparrowflight mewed excitedly.

"Don't be congratulating her now, she still has more." Longclaw hissed lightly.

All the time while everyone was fretting about or around Mistfur, Dawnflower just sat there, watching her daughter kitting her first litter, remembering her lost son.

"StarClan, please look after my daughters son, unlike Talonkit…" she trailed off her words as she heard yowl from Mistfur signaling that she had given birth to another kit.

"Sparrowflight, can you lick this one for me please?" Wildstorm was so busy with his first kit he could barely say anything.

"Sure." Sparrowflight purred as she thought of her own kitting that was just a couple days before. She also thought about her kits, Oakkit and Reedkit. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of them playing together with Mistfur's kits.

Wildstorm was just finishing with his and Mistfur's first kit when Mistfur let out another loud yowl, then a sharp hiss to say that she had another kit.

"I'll take this one if it's ok with you, Wildstorm." Dawnflower asked politely.

"It's ok; one of Mistfur's kits should be able to get to know their grandma." Wildstorm purred with affection and pride for the helpless kit.

Breaking the moment, Longclaw declared "She is done now, her breathing is getting back to normal."

"Hey, she was right, she did have three kits!!" Sparrowflight jumped up to her feet."If it's ok with Longclaw…I go and tell Redstar the good news."

She took a side long glance at Longclaw, and he nodded his head. She was off quicker then a scared mouse.

"I also should be going, incase anyone else in our Clan needs help." Longclaw turned to go away , but stopped and meowed "If that's fine with you Wildstorm."

"As long as you know for sure that she's done kitting" he replied back.

"Yes, I'm sure…just remember to give her the poppy seeds I left by her when her breathing and scent is back to normal."

"I will." Wildstorm mewed.

As Longclaw was leaving, he padded up to his mate.

"So, how does it feel to be a mother to three wonderful kits?" Wildstorm purred in her ear.

"To tell the truth, it's painful and tiring." She meowed weakly.

Wildstorm gave a purr of laughter. "You'll be fine. You gone through a lot today.Here, Longclaw made me make sure I would give you this when your breathing became normal."

He pressed the poppy seeds into her mouth and she swallowed them.

"Here, I think that there are three kits here that want to meet their mom." Wildstorm purred gently.

Their three wide-eyed kits walked slowly up to their mom. All four of them had their mouths partially open to drink in each others scent.

The first born kit, already being a show-off to his brother and sister, padded up slowly to his mother. After a brief scent check he dived right in and started to suckle. Seeing their brother's confidence, the other two kits bounded right after him and started suckling greedily.

Mistfur lifted her head so she could see her three offspring.

"I shall call you Lionkit, Cloudkit and Mousekit….."

And she has a well deserved nap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't be adding a new chapter in a while because school just started and I will have homework (YAY!!!!...NOT…..).

If you have any ideas let me know!!! Also, read my other story "What if Hogwarts had MSN?" Flames to me are constructive criticism, but, of course I like nice reviews more!


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I still don't own what Erin Hunter created, because if I did I would be writing more books, not this.

This is the first true chapter in this story Diary of a RiverClan Cat. I am thinking of making a sort of trilogy. Please review because it makes me happy seeing that someone liked my story enough to say something about it. Enjoy the story!

"Mousekit, you have to wake up sometime"

Mousekit heard a voice that seemed far away. Right after, there was a jab to her stomach.

"I'm awake" Mousekit meowed to the voice.

"Doesn't look like it" the voice answered playfully back.

Mousekit opened a bleary eye to see that the voice belonged to her brother, Cloudkit.

"See, I'm up" she started to get up on her paws, and she let out a giant yawn.

"Well, if you awake, then you'll have no trouble catching me!" Cloudkit ran off.

"Be that way" Mousekit stretched and started running out of the nursery to get her brother.

While she was running a quick movement on her left made her look over and right away she ran into someone.

"Oomph"

"What's that for" another voice mewed.

"Sorry Horsefoot, I was just chasing after Cloudkit."

"It's ok," Horsefoot gave a purr of laughter "Just be more careful, Cloudkit went that way," he pointed behind him with his tail.

"Thank you" Mousekit ran off in the direction that he pointed.

'He's right' she thought, 'If I want to become a apprentice tomorrow, I'll have to be more careful.' Anyways, she wasn't really a kit anymore.

A new smell brought her back to what she was doing. She could smell Cloudkit across the clearing. She put a little bit more into her running, and when she got close enough, she pounced on him.

"Ha! See, I am awake, maybe you're the one that's asleep." Mousekit taunted her older sibling.

"Ok then, lets see," Cloudkit pounced playfully on top of Mousekit.

She flipped him over her, and then went for his tail. While she was stalking it, he turned around and swatted her head.

"Stop that you two don't you remember that tomorrow is your apprentice ceremony?"

"We didn't forget." Cloudkit spat defensively.

"If you didn't forget then you would be acting more like an apprentice then a couple of kits."

Eaglefeather looked sternly at them, and then meowed," Still, you should find your brother this will be your last day as kits together."

"Ok, let's go!" Cloudkit ran off with Mousekit right on his heels.

As Mousekit was running, she noticed just how handsome her brother was. He looked more like their mother with white fur and some light orange flecks. The only other difference was that he had his father's –Wildstorm's- eyes.

It only took them a little bit of time to find their oldest brother Lionkit. Even though he was older it didn't necessarily mean that he was larger. Really, Cloudkit was the biggest of the three.

"So Lionkit, how does it feel to be a kit for one more day?"

Cloudkit started to crouch around Lionkit and right before he jumped, Lionkit turned around and pounced on him instead.

"Really good," Lionkit mewed," Especially since we'll be able to hunt." Lionkit stalked an imaginary mouse.

"So, what will be your favorite part about being an apprentice?"

Cloudkit thought for a moment, flexing his claws into the soft earth.

"Probably being able to fight for my clan." Cloudkit purred, eyes glowing with pride.

"What about you Mousekit, what's going to be your favorite part of becoming a apprentice?" Lionkit asked questionably.

"Hm," she paused for a bit," Having the other kits look up to me." She looked around until she saw Ravenpaw and Snakepaw sharing tongues across the camp." I know I really look up to those two."

"Pah! I don't know about you Lionkit, but I think those two are a load of fox dung!" Cloudkit spat, his fur on end.

"Well, there not my favorite cats, nut there not that bad…" Lionkit just shrugged.

"Whatever you think..."

"Even if you don't look up to them Cloudkit, I still wish that the new kits will look up to us." Mousekit meowed quietly.

Just as Cloudkit was about to make a smart remark , Sparrowflight's two kits, Oakkit and Reedkit came running up to the three soon to be apprentices.

"Hi Lionkit, Cloudkit, Mousekit." Oakkit touched her muzzle to each in turn.

"Hi," they all answered in unison.

"Hello," Reedkit looked down at his paws, then quickly glanced at Mousekit only to look back down at his paws.

"Hi Reedkit, are you excited about our apprentice ceremony?" Cloudkit seemed to be bursting at the seams with so much energy, the argument long forgotten.

Oakkit answered for him," Of course! It's going to be great!"

"Right," he mumbled softly

"Hey, I have an idea…" Cloudkit began," Since it's our last day of being kits…. We should enjoy it!"

"How?" Lionkit mewed.

"By catching me!" He ran off

"Not again…" Mousekit meowed under her breath.

"Let's get him!" Oakkit was off in a flash of black-gray fur.

"I guess we should go too." Lionkit was off following Oakkit and Cloudkit.

Mousekit looked at Reedkit who meat her gaze.

"It sounds fun." His voice had a hint of embarrassment.

"Instead, you ca catch me!" She ran in the opposite way of Cloudkit and everyone else.

Reedkit purred and he started to go after her. She had a head start so he put a little bit more power into running, and tripped over a rock, causing him to slide into Mousekit who stopped to see if he was ok.

She let out a yowl of laughter, amusement twinkling in her blue eyes.

"I guess you caught me, even if it's not how I thought you were going to."

He looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, there was a rock…" Mousekit interrupted him.

"I didn't say it was bad, it really was more fun!"

She curled her tail around Reedkit. "I can't wait till tomorrow." He rasped his tongue over her ears.

"Yes," he replied," But, we should get back to the nursery."

"Right," Mousekit nodded her head "Are mothers are probably worried not to mention Cloudkit, Lionkit and Oakkit."

"Ok, how about we race?" Reedkit asked.

"That sounds like fun!" She started to count down "3-2-1 GO!!!"

They were going fast, well as fast as almost apprentices can go. They were neck and neck for awhile, till Cloudkit jumped out from behind a patch of reeds, scaring them both.

"Where were you two? Our mother was worried sick, same with yours Reedkit." Cloudkit added as an after thought, "Do you like each other?"

"No!" Reedkit spat.

"Were just friends, is that so bad?" Mousekit hissed loudly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that…" Cloudkit look stricken with grief and embarrassment.

"Well, we should be getting back to mom…" Lionkit suddenly appeared right were Cloudkit was hiding.

"I suppose your right." Reedkit mewed

After a silent agreement between the four kits, they started back on the way to the nursery. Right when all four of them came in, Oakkit bounded up to her brother and meowed. "Come on Reedkit! Mother's worried about you!" she grabbed his tail and started pulling on it.

"Ok, I don't want to have my mom mad at me the night before I become an apprentice."

"Yes same with us," the three kits went and slowly padded up to their mother's nest.

"There are you three!! I've been worried sick .You at least could have told me were you where going," Mistfur looked frightened.

"I'm sorry mom," Mousekit started," It's just we didn't know how long we were going to be."

Cloudkit gave an enthusiastic nod while Lionkit looked at his paws in shame.

Mistfur sighed, "Well, I need to get you three cleaned up before your last night as kits."

Before Cloudkit could protest, Mistfur has him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him over closer to her, and started to clean his fur in short-regular strokes of her bristly tongue. When she was done with Cloudkit he stalked over to the nest, laid down and fell asleep instantly. Their mom beckoned Mousekit over to her with her tail. Since she didn't struggle she was with Cloudkit in the nest sooner then him. Her last thought to herself was "I wonder who my mentor will be…" and she was asleep.

Mistfur finished cleaning Lionkit when she went over to her nest. Her son snuggled closer to his brother and sister and fell asleep almost right away. Mistfur looked at them with pride. It seemed so close, yet so far away since she had given birth to these three trouble-makers. She lay down next to her sleeping beauties and Cloudkit kicked her side. Mistfur thought to herself that he must be having a dream. She was on the verge of sleep and she felt the comforting heat of her kits bodies on her own and remembered that as of tomorrow, they would be sleeping in the apprentice den and she would go back to the warrior den. The knowledge of that felt like a sharp thorn in her side. After that she slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	3. The Ceremony

The Ceremony

Mousekit yawned and did a full body stretch. She opened a bleary eye to see what time it was, and estimated it was just after sunrise. With a quick look around the nursery she realized that Cloudkit was gone. For a brief moment, she was worried about him until she thought that he had probably gone out because he was hungry. Mosuekit got up and slowly started her way to the pile of fresh –kill from yesterday. As she predicted, Cloudkit was sitting there, tearing into a small, plump fish. Just as she went up to him he started choking. She looked at the fish he was eating to see if he had swallowed any bones. Inside of the fish were maggots.

"Crow food!" Mousekit spat savagely. She turned to her brother who was gasping for breath now. "I'm going to get help." Mousekit ran off to get the medicine cat, Longclaw.

"Starclan save me…" Cloudkit meowed desperately, and then everything went black.

Mousekit woke up panting, her body dosed with a cold sweat. "Thank you Starclan that it was just a dream…" She purred under her breath.

Lionkit was standing over her protectively. "Are you alright? You were thrashing around a lot." He asked her politely.

"Yes, I'm alright," she paused for a moment, thinking, "Is Cloudkit fine?"

"I think so." He went off, and in a few moments he came back with Cloudkit.

"Good, you are ok…" Mousekit let out her breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Cloudkit looked at her like she was some mutant creature. "What do you mean I'm ok? Of course I'm ok"

"It's just ….I had a dream that you ate some crow food and you were dying." Mouekit meowed very fast.

"You mean..." Cloudkit looked at her even more strangely. "You still have nightmares? Ha! You are still a puny kit; you're not brave enough to become an apprentice!"

"Yes I am!" She spat defensively.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to get ready for our ceremony, it's only in a few minutes." Lionkit padded out in search for their mother.

"You know what Cloudkit, I prove you wrong, you just see" Mouskit got up stretched and stalked off following Lionkit.

"Fine!" he raced off to follow his siblings. As they neared their mother, she broke off her conversation with Redstar and came over to them. She didn't even say anything; she just grabbed Lionnkit and started to clean him.

"Do you have any idea how close your ceremony is?!?! I was just talking to Redstar about the possibility of having to postpone your ceremony" she finished with Lionkit, thrusting him aside and grabbing Mousekit.

"Sorry mom, its just Mousekit was having a nightmare about….What was it about again?" Lionkit looked at her expectantly.

"I dreamt that Cloudkit died…" Mousekit said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason, but you still need to get ready. Redstar said that the ceremony would be in a few minutes." After she was done with Mousekit, she started with Cloudkit, being noticeably softer with her tongue strokes.

A few seconds after Mistfur was done cleaning Lionkit, Mousekit and Cloudkit they heard Redstar yowl

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the highrock!" (A/N this is probably no where near the real words…please forgive me!)

All of the kits froze with the realization that this was their first ceremony.

"Well, what are you waiting for….Go!" Mistfur encouraged them.

Cloudkit was the first to recover from the shock. "Yah!" he yowled, "Come on, last one there is a heap of fox dung!!" he ran off to the highrock.

Liokit silently followed him, matching his pace while Mousekit stayed back with Mistfur.

As they got near enough to see the highrock, Mousekit suddenly remembered her mothers tales about when the RiverClan lived really close to these…"Twoleg" creatures. She let out an involuntary snort from the thought of something actually walking on two legs instead of four.

"Are you ok?" Mistfur purred, looking at Mousekit so passionately that only a queen could look at her kit.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She waited a few moments deep in thought.

"What is it my little Mousekit?" Mistfur looked at her again with the same adoring look in her eyes.

"I was just wondering…" She looked up expectantly at her mother." Cloudkit…Well, Cloudkit said that when we become warriors…Thatyouwoulddie." Mousekit finished lamely.

"Hopefully not, by then I still hope to be a strong warrior!" Mistfur purred comfortingly. "Its fine Mousekit….I'll be fine."

Mousekit and Mistfur both padded up to Lionkit and Cloudkit. Mistfur went right up to Lionkit and started cleaning him haphazardly in a futile attempt to get him cleaned up again for his ceremony.

Mousekit; while waiting for her turn was looking around the clearing at all her other clan mates. She saw Sparrowflight with her two kits Reedkit and Oakkit. She laughed gently watching Reedkit struggle with his mom, who was trying desperately to clean him.

After a few more moments of watching Reedkit try to evade his mothers oncoming wash-down, she looked around some more. Mousekit saw the three elders Snowpelt, Dawnflower and Lilyflower sharing tongues in the shade of a clump of bushes to protect Snowpelt's sensitive skin, compairing each others apprentice ceremonies. Beside them was Willowlegs with her own apprentice Ravenpaaw who was nearing his warrior ceremony. Across from them was Horsefoot, Eaglefeather, Mosseye and Wildstorm-her dad- talking about which apprentice they thought that they were going to train.

She didn't get to look around anymore because her mom grabbed her and started cleaning her aggressively because of her battle to clean Cloudkit.

While being bombared by her mothers tongue, she noticed that Redstar – RiverClans leader- was waiting patiently on the highrock.

"As everyone knows," Redstar began, looking around the clearing "This is the most kits that RiverClan has ever had to survive at one time, but luckily we also have a lot of strong, healthy warriors as well." Redstar looked down at the five kits. "Lionkit," Lionkit looked up at Redstar, and padded up to the highrock." From this day till your warrior ceremony you will be known as Lionpaw!" he and Redstar lightly touched noses and Lionpaw sat beside the highrock.

"Reedkit, from this day till your warrior ceremony you will be known as Reedpaw!" Reedpaw jumped up and touched noses with Redstar like he saw Lionpaw do, and sat beside him, looking very proud.

"Oakkit, from this day till your warrior ceremony you will be known as Oakpaw!" Oakpaw jumped up hearing his name. He padded over to the highrock slowly, and then touched noses with his leader. Oakpaw lightly pawed over to sit beside his brother.

Mousekit looked at her brother Cloudkit, who was shaking with excitement. She shook her head silently and laughed inside her head at his eagerness.

"Cloudkit," hearing his name, Cloudkit jumped high in the air with all of his tension. Several cats laughed at him politely while he crept up to the highrock. "From this day till your warrior ceremony you will be known as Cloudpaw!" Cloudpaw, still shaking with eargarness, bumped Redstars nose rather hard, and then bounded to sit beside Oakpaw.

"Mousekit," Mousekit froze. She knew that it would be her turn soon but it still was scary. She padded up to the highrock silently, feeling the many pairs of eyes boring into her skin. "From this day till your warrior ceremony, you will be known as Mousekit!"

Mousekit felt excitement flood through her body in waves. She got up shakily and touched noses with Redstar. He whispered in her ear, "I know you'll do great." As she went to sit beside her once again, shaking brother.

"Now that the new apprentices have been named, now it is time to name their mentors." Redstar looked straight at Horsefoot, "Horsefoot, now that you are done with your old apprentice Mosseye, I hope that you will pass down Snowpelts knowledge to another generation. I would like you to mentor Oakpaw. May you teach him all that you have learned," Horsefoot got up and when over to the shaking Oakpaw and they touched noses lightly.

"Eaglefeather, you have been taught well by Foxpelt, you may now pass your wonderful skills to Cloudpaw. Teach him how to channel his excitement and eagerness into supreme hunting skills. Cloudpaw ran up to Eaglefeather, banging his nose onto Eaglefeather's nose.

"Now Mosseye, I fell that you deserve your first apprentice this soon because you have already shown as much bravery as most of RiverClans oldest warriors. Lionpaw will be your apprentice. You will teach him well." Lionpaw got up slowly and padded up to his new mentor. The only thing betraying his calm façade was his eyes which were shining with enthusiasm.

"Wildstorm," Redstar looked at him with hard eyes, his tail flicking occasionally." I could let you mentor your kit Mousepaw, but I have a feeling that you wouldn't want her to see the treachery in the life of a warrior. Instead, I would like you to mentor Reedpaw to keep the wisdom of Leopardstar alive." Wildstorm had to get up to touch noses with Reedpaw because the little apprentice was stuck to the ground with shock.

"Foxpelt," he turned his golden eyes to his faithful deputy, whose ears perked up at the sound of her name. "As out last warrior that is free, can you please train Mousepaw in the ways of a great RiverClan warrior. I have high hopes for her." and with that he twisted his gaze to Mousepaw, who cowered at all the attention. Shakily she got up and brushed noses with Fowpelt.

All across the clearing all the cats of the Riverclan were shouting the new names

"Lionpaw!Reedpaw!Oakpaw!Cloudpaw!Mousepaw! Lionpaw! Reedpaw! Oakpaw!Cloudpaw!Mousepaw!"

Redstar cleared his throat and continued on. "In addition to the naming ceremony for the new apprentices, there is one more ceremony left." Redstar looked intently at Snakepaw. "I've heard from a reliable source that Snakepaw fought very well at the last border skirmish, driving off two warriors at once."

"He fought like a warrior!" Tigerheart yowl out to their leader.

"Indeed, he fought _exactly_ like a warrior." Redstar smiled. "In this case, Snakepaw, please come up here." Snakepaw got onto his feet and wobbled up to the highrock.

"From this day forward Snakepaw will be known as Snakefang! May you guard for RiverClan with your life."

Once more a caterwauler of voices rose to acknowledge the new name.

"Snakefang! Snakefang! Snakefang! Snakefang! Snakefang! Snakefang! Snakefang!"

As the cheering was dying out Redstar leapt from the highrock onto the ground and headed for the leader den.

"Hey, I forgot!" Cloudpaw ran up to Mousepaw.

"What?" Mousepaw batted playfully at his ear.

"We all get to sleep in the apprentice den now!" Cloudpaw jumped up onto Mousepaw's back forcing her into the ground. For a moment it seemed like he won until Mousepaw jumped up and sabotaged him.

"Hey! No fair!!" Cloudpaw made a mad dash to the apprentice den where Lionpaw, Reedpaw and Oakpaw were already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Reedpaw bounded up to the two fellow apprentices. "We thought maybe a badger got you on your way here!"

"Just playing." Cloudpaw got into a mock stalking position and batted at his feet.

"Funny, but we should get to sleep. Tomorrow is our first real day as apprentices!" Lionpaw got onto his feet, and disappeared into the apprentice den.

"Yes, Lionpaw is right. We really should rest up." Oakpaw got up and started going to the den. Just as he reached it he turned around and added "At least we don't have to sit vigil like Snakefang does….its freezing out!"

Cloudpaw looked around, then suddenly jumped to his feet and meowed "Last one in the den is crowfood!" and he ran to the cover of the den.

"Well, I don't feel like being crowfood….So you will Mousepaw!" Reedpaw darted away after Cloudpaw.

Mousepaw just sat there. It was really amazing to think that in a few moons she too would be a full fledged member of the RiverClan. She looked over and she could see Snakefang sitting is warrior vigil. Beside him was the warrior den, full or resting cats. Across from their den was the nursery, full of old memories, feeling warm and happy except for the pit in her stomach with the knowledge that she would never sleep with her mom until she became a warrior. Silently she got up so to not disturb Snakefang, she slipped into the apprentice den. She nosed around a bit before she found a bed that didn't have anyone sleeping in it. Mousepaw walked in circles for a while to soften the nest and flopped down for a long sleep.


End file.
